<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被嫌弃的西弗勒斯的一生 by SatouMia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149212">被嫌弃的西弗勒斯的一生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia'>SatouMia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>没有黑任何人的意思，这个题目我是认真的，不能接受劳烦点×。</p><p>原著里有的情节都被我二次加工过了，别信。带*的部分是原文（可能有部分改写）。</p><p>斯内普中心。内有原著斯莉以及我流HPSS。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被嫌弃的西弗勒斯的一生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>没有黑任何人的意思，这个题目我是认真的，不能接受劳烦点×。</p><p>原著里有的情节都被我二次加工过了，别信。带*的部分是原文（可能有部分改写）。</p><p>斯内普中心。内有原著斯莉以及我流HPSS。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>西弗勒斯·斯内普出生在1960年1月9日的清晨。<br/>破晓的晨光带来婴儿的第一声啼哭，西弗勒斯的名字如同一束自黑暗中窜出的火焰，悄无声息地出现在霍格沃茨的学生名单之中。<br/>艾琳挣扎着撑起身体，她倚靠在床头，动作轻柔地托着她的小宝贝。她的丈夫托比亚·斯内普就在床边，男人俯下身，凑近小小的西弗勒斯，巨大的鹰钩鼻几乎蹭过这个丑陋的红皮肤婴儿的额头。<br/>斯内普夫妇相视微笑，短暂地分享过新生命带来的喜悦。他们拥抱，亲吻，然后沉沉睡去。<br/>下午时分，托比亚醒来，他坐起身环视这间空旷贫穷的屋子。西弗勒斯躺在吱呀作响的旧摇篮里，因为饥饿发出尖锐的哭声。艾琳疲惫地睁开眼，她央求丈夫将裹在衬裙改制的婴儿服装中的西弗勒斯抱过来。<br/>蜘蛛尾巷的砖房中只有一个小小的壁炉，空气又阴又冷，艾琳将西弗勒斯揽进自己的怀中。托比亚靠在窗边，听艾琳一边喂奶，一边用嘶哑的嗓音计算扶养一个小婴儿所需的费用。<br/>他的眉头越皱越紧，西弗勒斯一无所知地蜷缩在艾琳怀里，安静地吮吸着母亲的乳汁。冷风卷着雪花打在脏兮兮的玻璃上，托比亚转过脸，面无表情地望向床上的这对母子。<br/>“他会和你一样？”托比亚问。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>1965年的深秋，黄昏时分，蜘蛛尾巷刚下过一场雨，地面湿滑。托比亚带着西弗勒斯沿着那条脏兮兮的臭水河向前，年幼的西弗勒斯拽着父亲的衣袖，努力跟上托比亚的步伐。<br/>托比亚的脸上带着醉酒的酡红，手中拎着一瓶空掉一大半的劣质威士忌。他迈开步子，走得飞快，西弗勒斯需要小跑才能勉强抓住手心里的那片衣料。<br/>寒冷让只穿了一件衬衫的西弗勒斯有些发抖，他分心望了一眼路边舔着爪子的小猫，不慎脚下一滑，崴进路边一个浅浅的土坑。<br/>雨后土质松软，坑洞朝着脏水河的那侧塌出了一个缺口，西弗勒斯因为惯性向缺口处歪倒。出于本能，他拉紧了父亲的衣服。毫无准备的托比亚被儿子拉得一个趔趄，两个人一起跌倒在地。<br/>西弗勒斯的额角磕在一块砖上，血立刻顺着他的额头流了下来。他起初没觉得痛，只是顺手抹了一把额头，满手的红色吓得他呆在原地，眼泪汪汪地望着自己的父亲。<br/>托比亚没有看他，他的眼睛里只有身旁那堆碎玻璃——那是老斯内普的酒瓶留下的尸体，里面的酒液全都渗进了土里，只余下空气中浓烈的酒精味。<br/>站起身的托比亚拍去身上的泥土，粗声粗气地咆哮着命令西弗勒斯别坐在那里装死。西弗勒斯无助地仰起脸，小声为自己争辩：“父亲，我流血了。”<br/>托比亚低下头，迷蒙的醉眼捕捉到了西弗勒斯额头上的血迹。他没有惊慌，反而嫌恶地对着西弗勒斯啐了一口，骂道：“该死的小废物，你的眼睛呢，走路的时候为什么不用它？如果你打算这辈子就坐在这儿的话，随你的便吧，我要回家了！”<br/>西弗勒斯咬着嘴唇，手掌撑在地面上，试图站起来。他感觉不到额角的痛，只有脸上的温热提醒他，伤口尚未止血。不过他没有心思管这些，他只想跟上托比亚，他不想被丢下。但他站不起来，他的脚崴了。<br/>像每个跌倒的五岁孩子一样，西弗勒斯大声喊着“父亲”。已经走出几步的托比亚怒气冲冲地折返，他嘴里吐出侮辱性的词句，一脚踹狠狠在西弗勒斯的胸口。西弗勒斯瘦弱的身体立刻向后倒去，那件宽大的衬衫上几乎全是泥土。<br/>“妈妈……”西弗勒斯半张脸埋在土里，终于流下眼泪。他想念艾琳，他想念他的女巫妈妈。这种想念化作了实质性的东西，被西弗勒斯失控的魔力控制的托比亚惊叫出声，咒骂西弗勒斯的语气听起来恨不得将他掐死。<br/>“怪物！”西弗勒斯听见他的父亲在尖叫，“你和你那该死的母亲一样是个怪物！”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>莉莉·伊万斯是西弗勒斯唯一的朋友，他们第一次见面，是1970年的夏末。<br/>蜘蛛尾巷附近有一家废弃的游乐场，不需要门票，有秋千和一些遗留的小玩意。西弗勒斯经常溜进这家游乐场，他什么也不碰，只是躺在草坪上，望着不远处的大烟囱发呆。<br/>游乐场中唯一的秋千和西弗勒斯最喜欢的那片草坪之间隔着一丛郁郁葱葱的灌木，矮小瘦弱的西弗勒斯裹着他那件打了补丁的旧外衣，躲在灌木丛后，偷偷打量莉莉和她的姐姐。<br/>他的这桩秘密事业已经进行了一段时间，西弗勒斯准确地掌握着伊万斯姐妹来游乐场的时间和规律。他总是提前女孩儿们半小时，藏进灌木丛后，观察那个叫莉莉的小女巫。<br/>莉莉有一头漂亮的红色长发，她的眼睛是翠绿色的，脸颊上还散落着几颗俏皮的小雀斑。西弗勒斯既羡慕又着迷地看着她坐在秋千上，越荡越高，在最高处松开手拥抱天空，然后轻巧地落回地面。<br/>西弗勒斯知道那是都魔法的功劳——莉莉·伊万斯和他一样，是个巫师。他们是同类。西弗勒斯看着女孩掌心绽放的雏菊，终于按捺不住内心的渴望，他跳出了自己的灌木丛，突兀地闯入伊万斯姐妹的世界。<br/>“这不是很清楚的事吗？你是……你是个女巫。”<br/>这是西弗勒斯第一次与人搭讪，却因为他笨拙的无礼而失败得彻底。感觉被冒犯的莉莉转身离开，他一贯没什么血色的脸颊因为莉莉的拒绝而羞恼得一片通红。西弗勒斯想追上莉莉，他迈开双腿，向伊万斯姐妹离去的方向奔跑。<br/>伊万斯姐妹停在秋千旁。隔着那个空秋千，佩妮轻蔑地告诉莉莉，这个古怪的男孩是从蜘蛛尾巷来的。她的语气令西弗勒斯记忆深刻，因为几周之后，她用同样的态度评价了西弗勒斯身上那件孕妇服。<br/>“你倒说说你穿的那是什么？”佩妮带着嘲弄西弗勒斯的目的，指着他最体面的打扮，尖声询问，“你妈妈的衣服？”<br/>西弗勒斯涨红了脸。下一秒，佩妮头顶上的树枝“咔嚓”一声折断，砸在佩妮的肩膀上。莉莉为此第一次向西弗勒斯发了火，她一边追着佩妮离开，一边对着西弗勒斯说：“就是你！你伤着她了！”</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>1971年，西弗勒斯收到了他期待已久的霍格沃茨魔法学校的录取通知书。<br/>猫头鹰停在蜘蛛尾巷某栋旧砖房的阁楼窗口，礼貌地敲了敲玻璃。西弗勒斯迅速打开窗户，探出头来从猫头鹰嘴里抢过那封信。他油腻的黑发垂在肩上，随着他奔跑的动作微微飘起又落下。兴奋的红晕爬满了男孩那张蜡黄的脸，他挥舞着手里的信封，一直跑到和莉莉时常见面的树下。<br/>西弗勒斯等在那里，过了一会儿，他的朋友莉莉也来了。她换了一条深绿色的新裙子，他们躺在草坪上，西弗勒斯的信被他搂在胸口，他的黑眼睛在树荫的笼罩下依然闪闪发光。<br/>“我就要离开这儿了。”西弗勒斯自言自语道，他的语气非常愉悦，听起来像是得到了期待已久的圣诞礼物，“很快，很快！”<br/>莉莉注意到他胳膊上的淤青，她关心地用手指轻轻碰了碰，问：“疼吗？你这是怎么弄得？”<br/>西弗勒斯尴尬地坐起身。他扯了扯自己的衣袖，盖住那块难看的痕迹。<br/>“不小心摔了一跤。”西弗勒斯有些含糊地回答。莉莉没有追问，她只是好心地提醒西弗勒斯，走路时应该要小心一些。<br/>西弗勒斯悄悄红了耳朵，因为他说了谎，也因为莉莉关心他。除了艾琳，没有人关心过他。西弗勒斯在那一瞬间甚至有种冲动，他想要将家里发生的事情对莉莉合盘托出——莉莉只知道斯内普夫妇习惯争吵——事实上远远不止，西弗勒斯胳膊上的那块淤青可不是听父母吵架能够造成的。<br/>但是西弗勒斯并不擅长倾诉，他更习惯忍耐。没等他说出下一句话，佩妮突然从树后钻了出来，她还记恨着那根树枝，因此对西弗勒斯表现得既厌恶又恐惧。她走到莉莉身边，扬起下巴，说：“该吃晚饭了，莉莉。妈妈买了很多甜点，你餐前可以来一点。”<br/>莉莉立刻站起来，随着她的动作，那股在西弗勒斯胃里打转的冲动消失了。西弗勒斯的胳膊有点疼，艾琳的治疗魔法或许没能帮他修好断掉的骨头。他对莉莉说再见，站在树下望着伊万斯姐妹离开。<br/>回蜘蛛尾巷的路上，西弗勒斯忍不住想起莉莉漂亮的新裙子，还有佩妮口中的“很多甜点”。他向前方望去，只有丛生的杂草和那条肮脏的河水一如既往地流淌过他成长的地方。<br/>西弗勒斯回到家，在艾琳和托比亚的争吵声中找到一块有点硬的面包，然后迅速钻进自己的小阁楼。他心不在焉地吃过晚饭，躺在床上，怀里还抱着那封信，憧憬着未来。<br/>入学前夜，艾琳将从对角巷买来的二手货装进西弗勒斯的箱子里——除了那根桦木魔杖，那是唯一的新东西。清早，西弗勒斯终于脱下他穿了好多年的那件孕妇服，换上合身的旧袍子。他将孕妇服团成一团塞进柜子里，拉上了阁楼的门。<br/>艾琳没有送他去九又四分之三站台，西弗勒斯在蜘蛛尾巷的入口与她告别。<br/>饱受生活摧残的女巫的鬓角甚至已经出现了白发，她将仅剩的一枚金加隆和两个银西可塞进西弗勒斯手中。西弗勒斯握着被母亲的体温煨热的钱币，带着些许希望，最后一次询问：“你真的不去吗？”<br/>艾琳摇头。<br/>“你知道的，你父亲他……”女巫为难地向后望了一眼，“他不喜欢魔法。”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>霍格沃茨的生活并没有西弗勒斯想象中那样无忧无虑，但它依然成为了他的避风港。1975年的夏天到来之前，西弗勒斯在这里度过了他一生之中最美好的时光。<br/>走进这座城堡，他就可以拥有整洁合身的衣物、可口干净的食物；他可以和莉莉坐在同一间教室里上课，课后和她一起去图书馆学习。最重要的是，他终于能够摆脱斯内普夫妇无休止的争吵，逃离托比亚不知何时会砸向他的拳头。<br/>即便有讨厌的劫道者像无孔不入的苍蝇似的用恶劣的恶作剧搅乱他的生活，但每每想到莉莉，想到她火红的头发和碧绿的眼睛，想到霍格沃茨给予他的温暖，西弗勒斯都会暂时忘记那些不愉快。<br/>生活是不公平的，这是西弗勒斯从小就明白的道理。不过他没时间抱怨，他只想反抗——就像反抗劫道者的霸凌那样，西弗勒斯想要反抗他习惯酗酒和家暴的父亲，反抗同学投向他的那些或嫌弃或鄙夷的目光。<br/>他渴望金钱，渴望力量，渴望权力，渴望登上顶峰所需的一切。这种渴望督促着他不择手段地成长，也滋养了他不断膨胀的野心。<br/>西弗勒斯从一年级起就与一些风评差劲的斯莱特林来往，莉莉一直对西弗勒斯与穆尔塞伯、埃弗里之流混在一起颇有微词，她认为那些人都是热衷黑魔法的混蛋。<br/>莉莉对黑魔法的厌恶令西弗勒斯有些头疼——他不觉得学习黑魔法是什么不可饶恕的错误，掌握黑魔法也不该绝对地和邪恶画上等号。他从来不用黑魔法捉弄同学，只是学习它们，这有什么问题？<br/>他们为此争吵过几次，西弗勒斯总是用“开玩笑”之类的话试图淡化冲突。O.W.L考试前几周，莉莉再次重申她对西弗勒斯学习黑魔法的不满时，西弗勒斯为了申辩，语无伦次地提起了詹姆·波特——劫道者的首领，莉莉最招摇的追求者——他面红耳赤地与莉莉争论，想要在莉莉面前揭露那个格兰芬多的真面目。<br/>“你真是忘恩负义，我听说了那天夜里的事情。”莉莉说，“詹姆·波特救了你。”<br/>西弗勒斯被气得几乎说不出话来，他望着莉莉冷漠的绿眼睛，心中涌上许多愤怒和一些久违的委屈。他不明白自己在委屈什么，这种陌生的感觉助长了他的怒火。他嫉妒地挑明波特对莉莉的爱慕，语气尖刻，薄薄的嘴唇在发抖。<br/>“詹姆·波特喜欢你！”<br/>“詹姆·波特是个自以为是的自大狂。”<br/>莉莉对此不以为意，她的话无意间安抚了西弗勒斯，笑容重新出现在少年的脸上。他放松紧绷的神经，与莉莉肩并肩走向图书馆。夕阳照在他们身上，西弗勒斯转头，满怀爱意地望着莉莉头顶的发旋。<br/>那一刻，他以为自己能够永远地拥有莉莉——他们是最好的朋友，他在波特认识莉莉之前就和莉莉一起看过天空上的飞鸟和池塘中的小鱼。他在莉莉的眼睛里见到过温柔也感受过冷漠，没有什么能让他们分开。<br/>莉莉是这个世界上最美好的那部分，西弗勒斯在她面前会选择性地遗忘生活的不公平。莉莉也是个快乐、满足的小女巫，与她相比，西弗勒斯想要的总是很多：想要她的爱，想要黑魔法，想要获得别人的尊重。他小心地平衡着一切，青春期膨胀的自信令西弗勒斯对自己与莉莉之间的感情会长长久久这件事深信不疑。<br/>那段时间，劫道者暂时偃旗息鼓，和所有同年级学生一样将全部的精力放在O.W.L考试上。那些总是针对西弗勒斯的捉弄和侮辱都被积攒了起来，留在考试结束的那个午后一口气兑现——西弗勒斯被倒吊在树上脱下了外裤。<br/>他头朝下，像个小丑一般在众人面前露出内裤。血液涌向大脑的感觉让西弗勒斯想要呕吐，比这更令他难以忍受的是，莉莉出现了。好心的格兰芬多女孩以一种保护者的姿态为他辩护，西弗勒斯却被耻辱感冲昏了头脑，对着莉莉大喊：<br/>“我用不着她这种臭烘烘的小泥巴种帮忙！”<br/>西弗勒斯总是学不会如何在盛怒之下管好自己的嘴巴，他习惯用刻薄的言语掩饰自己的窘迫，维持他可笑的自尊。他从没想过自己会对莉莉说出那个词，就像他从没想过自己会在莉莉的绿眼睛里读到针对西弗勒斯·斯内普的深深的厌恶和鄙夷一样。<br/>但那句话就是不受控制地冒了出来，他没办法把它收回去。他活该承受莉莉的怒火，莉莉对他的冷眼是他应得的报应。<br/>他已经不记得这场闹剧是如何收场的，他只记得莉莉转身离开前对他说得最后一句话——<br/>“如果我是你的话，我会洗洗自己的内裤，鼻涕精。”</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>1981年的新学期，西弗勒斯背负着不可告人的使命和秘密，回到了这座阔别四年的城堡。<br/>冬季来临前，黑湖边的山毛榉树开始落叶。学生下课后总喜欢聚在那棵树附近晒太阳，他们看书，或者嬉戏打闹，就像七年前的西弗勒斯和莉莉一样。<br/>西弗勒斯在一个无人的黄昏路过树下，冷风中，树枝在左右摆动。他放慢脚步，直至在那根吊挂过他的枝丫下停住。<br/>风吹得他的头发在空中胡乱飞舞，他却毫不在意。西弗勒斯的右手用力地捏着左臂，紧闭眼睛。屈辱、愤怒和歇斯底里的懊悔淹没了他，西弗勒斯低垂着脑袋，呼吸声粗重得令人怀疑他是不是在哭。阴沉的天空有落雨的迹象，地面很快变得潮湿。海格举着雨伞路过黑湖时，只看到西弗勒斯被雨水打湿的背影。<br/>海格没有像对待其他人那样，为霍格沃茨的新任魔药学教授送上雨伞。他就站在雨幕里，望着西弗勒斯淋着雨向城堡的方向走去。<br/>西弗勒斯的食死徒身份对霍格沃茨的一些教职员工而言并非秘密，即便他们从未亲眼看到他参与食死徒的行动，也没有见过他胳膊上那个耻辱的黑魔印记，但他们大多都参与过他的少年时代，或许耳闻过他对黑魔法的痴迷和他对黑魔王的崇拜。<br/>鉴于这所学校本身和凤凰社关系匪浅，西弗勒斯也从未期待过自己能收获来自同事的信任或是尊重。他习惯独来独往，二十多年来一直如此。地窖是他在霍格沃茨的堡垒，关上那扇门，就能将吵闹的猜忌声彻底隔绝。<br/>除了他和邓布利多，没人知道霍格沃茨为什么会向他发出聘书。他要邓布利多发誓，永远保守他的秘密。<br/>二十二岁的西弗勒斯不再梦想着自己能够干出一番了不起的事业，那些年少时的渴望像被蒸发的雨水，消弭于无形，只留下一颗枯萎的心。<br/>他躺在地窖浓稠的黑暗中，行走于霍格沃茨冰冷的月色里。他孤身一人，哀悼那轮不会再升起的太阳，怀念永远被大雪埋葬的春天。<br/>西弗勒斯偶尔会梦见莉莉，梦里的她始终是十七岁的模样。少女穿着格兰芬多的长袍，火红的长发披散在身后，她挽着詹姆·波特的胳膊，头也不回地路过西弗勒斯的面前。<br/>那是莉莉·伊万斯与西弗勒斯·斯内普的最后一面。<br/>她的余光轻飘飘地掠过斯莱特林黑色的影子。莉莉的身影像一只轻盈的蝴蝶，毫不留恋地扑向她崭新的生活。六年的时光，在她的漠视之中燃烧成灰烬。西弗勒斯徒劳地伸出手，只摸到冰凉的尸体和碎裂的玻璃。<br/>他浑身是汗地惊醒，颓然睁大眼睛。有泪水从他眼角滑落，他无意识地掐着自己的左臂，脑海中闪过无数张脸。<br/>恐惧、厌恶、鄙夷、轻蔑……每一张都是莉莉，又都不是莉莉。他的心脏抽痛，几乎死去。<br/>可他还不能死去。西弗勒斯想起那个坐在婴儿床上哭泣的男孩，他有着一双和莉莉一模一样的绿眼睛。<br/>邓布利多的声音盖过那些逐渐模糊的面容：“如果你真的爱莉莉·伊万斯，那你应当知道自己该怎么做。”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>西弗勒斯再次见到那个男孩，是1991年的秋天。霍格沃茨灯火通明的礼堂中，隔着五十码的距离，他的目光对上了那双阔别已久的眼睛。</p><p>哈利·波特与詹姆·波特长得非常相似——除了那双继承自莉莉的绿色眼眸。西弗勒斯难免感到失望，他面色不善地瞪着那个缩小版的詹姆·波特，视线最终聚焦在男孩的眼睛上。隔着有些脏兮兮的圆镜片，西弗勒斯读到了哈利的好奇和疑惑。格兰芬多抬起手抚摸自己额角的疤痕时，西弗勒斯移开目光，将脸转向奇洛的方向。<br/>他无从得知哈利对他的第一印象，这并非什么值得西弗勒斯在意的事情。那张酷似詹姆·波特的脸在第一堂魔药课上成功挑起西弗勒斯的怒火，此后的每一次见面，他都或愤怒或冷漠地注视着那双和莉莉一模一样的眼睛，一面在心里咒骂该死的波特，一面矛盾地渴望哈利的视线能在他身上多停留一秒。<br/>这种感觉就像药物成瘾。西弗勒斯有多讨厌哈利·波特，就有多爱哈利的眼睛。他痛恨哈利与老波特如出一辙的傲慢和莽撞，甚至毫不客气地在邓布利多面前用最刻薄的话语评价那个男孩。<br/>西弗勒斯对救世之星有着根深蒂固的偏见，他不放过任何一个嘲讽、侮辱哈利的机会，总是想尽办法关哈利禁闭或是罚男孩劳动服务。当然，他对待隆巴顿、韦斯莱和格兰杰等人的态度也非常恶劣，因为他无法扮演学生喜爱的那种严厉又不失和蔼与公平的教授角色。<br/>西弗勒斯只想做一个令人厌恶的混蛋。他比任何人都擅长此道。<br/>格兰芬多的学生都十分憎恨他，尤其是哈利·波特——这完全符合西弗勒斯对自己后半生的预期。他曾在走廊之类的地方偷听到男孩给予他糟糕透顶的评价，那些猜疑、嘲弄的字眼让他愤怒，同时也令他心安。<br/>从莉莉与他决裂的那天起，西弗勒斯就不再期待来自任何人的善待，更遑论爱意。他愿意用自己的生命保障哈利的安全，但哈利没必要知道这些，更无需任何回馈。<br/>西弗勒斯用了四年时间，顺利地使哈利与他两看相厌。他刻意放大男孩身上和詹姆·波特相似的缺点，忽视了哈利展现出的，与那双绿眼睛一样继承自莉莉的特质。<br/>在黑魔王归来之后，哈利似乎敏锐地嗅到了他身上食死徒的味道，他们之间的对立因此变得愈发尖锐。人声鼎沸的舞会上，西弗勒斯隔着人群与哈利意外地对视了一眼，那双绿眼睛里闪闪发光的快乐在看到他之后迅速熄灭，变成一团写满嫌恶的灰烬。<br/>哈利很快别过脸，对着罗恩皱了皱眉。西弗勒斯读出了他的唇形。<br/>“斯内普在看我。”哈利说，“那个恶心的老蝙蝠又在打什么鬼主意？”</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>1995年的圣诞节，西弗勒斯收到了一份特别的“圣诞礼物”——一个来自邓布利多的要求，霍格沃茨的校长希望他在圣诞节假期结束后开始教授哈利·波特大脑封闭术。<br/>他带着这个消息来到格里莫广场12号，小天狼星·布莱克的家。身为劫道者的一员，同时也是哈利·波特的教父，布莱克当然不会欢迎西弗勒斯这样一个惹人讨厌的斯莱特林踏入他的地盘。<br/>这并不是一次愉快的交谈。布莱克咄咄逼人的讥讽，以及哈利听到自己将要在邪恶的斯内普手下学习那门冷僻的巫术时露出的惊恐表情都在西弗勒斯意料之内。他本以为自己可以冷静地面对。可当那些侮辱的话语从布莱克的嘴巴里说出，当哈利抗拒来自他的一切，他还是会难以自控地感到难堪和受伤。<br/>没有人会喜欢被人讨厌的感觉，西弗勒斯只不过比其他人更擅长忍耐那些负面情绪。如果承受别人的恶意能获得永生，西弗勒斯相信自己绝对会成为世界上最长寿的人——一个无聊的玩笑而已，他对永生没有丝毫兴趣，他多么希望当初死在黑魔王手中的人是他自己，而非莉莉。<br/>乌姆里奇对学校的掌控和黑魔王对哈利大脑的入侵使西弗勒斯感到事情正在变得棘手的同时，不得不更加谨小慎微。<br/>他提防着任何可能危及哈利生命的意外，又因为波特的傲慢无礼和不学无术而愤怒。在数次课程之后，哈利的大脑封闭术依然没有什么能够令人振奋的进步，西弗勒斯原本就不多的耐心几乎被耗尽。即便如此，西弗勒斯也始终积极地为他们每周一次的见面做着准备——他总是少有的乐观地期待着下一次，哈利会有所提升。<br/>西弗勒斯没想到他们很快就没有了所谓的下一次——哈利偷窥了他藏在冥想盆里的那一段痛苦的回忆。那双和莉莉相似的绿眼睛，旁观他被詹姆·波特倒吊在树上羞辱，看到了他对莉莉吐出那个不可饶恕的词汇。<br/>西弗勒斯失控地发出怒吼，哈利脸上毫不掩饰的惊愕和同情狠狠地刺痛了西弗勒斯敏感的自尊心。盛怒之下，他将哈利从他的办公室里永久地驱逐了出去。<br/>他猜测，哈利心中那个冷酷、残忍的教授角色已经开始坍塌。西弗勒斯再次变回无用的可怜虫——被父亲殴打，被挚友厌弃，在校园暴力下苟延残喘。他面色惨白地靠在办公桌上，如同溺水一般艰难地呼吸着。他久违地想起他软弱的母亲——从他进入霍格沃茨之后，艾琳就再也没有亲近过他。<br/>被他刻意遗忘的痛苦纷至沓来，前半生的不幸像一张捆缚着他的网，勒得他喘不过气。最后西弗勒斯不得不清空自己的大脑，以平息翻滚的情绪。<br/>他躺在床上，睁着眼睛失眠到清晨，猜测着哈利会将自己看到的东西告诉谁。那个男孩肯定会添油加醋地夸大他的惨相。西弗勒斯做好了准备，他带着一夜未眠的疲惫来到魔药教室，试图在那些与哈利亲近的学生脸上寻找类似幸灾乐祸的情绪。<br/>韦斯莱、隆巴顿、格兰杰……西弗勒斯的黑眼睛扫过哈利每一位好友的位置，那几个孩子看起来和平常没什么不同。除了好学生格兰杰，其他人都恨不得把脑袋塞进面前的坩埚里，以避免被魔药教授点名回答刁钻的问题。<br/>西弗勒斯最后将目光转向哈利。总是毫不吝啬地展现对他的不满和厌恶的救世主男孩难得没有皱着眉头，在发现西弗勒斯正在盯着自己后，哈利甚至对着他讨好似的笑了笑。西弗勒斯指向黑板的魔杖微微颤抖，他有些恼怒地加大力道，狠狠戳着空白的位置，直到操作步骤显现出来。<br/>那段记忆对哈利产生了超出西弗勒斯预估的影响，格兰芬多的黄金男孩在面对魔药教授时，像是一只收起利爪和獠牙的雄狮，变得温顺柔和起来。<br/>西弗勒斯的恶劣态度依然能够激怒哈利，只是次数比起过去少了近乎一倍。曾经充斥着浓浓的痛恨和憎恶的绿眼睛开始平和地望着他，偶尔隔着人群对望，西弗勒斯还能从中发现一些他难以解读的其他情绪。<br/>哈利甚至开始信任他——或许是形势所迫，走投无路之下的选择，但哈利的确这么做了。西弗勒斯着手与凤凰社成员取得联系，传递关于布莱克的消息时，左臂上的黑魔标记发出被灼伤的痛。他狼狈地抓起飞路粉，踏进马尔福庄园的同时动用大脑封闭术，继续伪装成黑魔王狂热的信徒。<br/>那晚，西弗勒斯再次梦见了莉莉。梦里他们都是十岁的模样，莉莉穿着那条深绿色的裙子，站在游乐场的秋千旁和他说再见。女孩对他挥手，然后转身向远处走去。她一边走，一边长大。裙子变成格兰芬多的长袍，又变成洁白的婚纱。<br/>西弗勒斯站在原地，看着莉莉的背影挽上詹姆·波特的手臂。他在被风吹得漫天四散的白色花瓣中等待，身边静止的秋千轻轻晃动，西弗勒斯转过脸，对上哈利柔和的绿眼睛。<br/>他第一次平静地从有莉莉的梦中醒来。没有心脏的绞痛，也没有流泪的冲动。西弗勒斯沉默地坐起身，靠在床头。他的手掌搭上额头，睫毛轻轻颤动。<br/>窗外有淡淡的晨光，驱散地窖中阴冷的黑暗。太阳在渐渐升起，春天重新降临荒原。<br/>山毛榉树冒出嫩芽，随着时间的推移，它开始在草坪上投下树荫。六年级的夏天就要来了。<br/>夏天来临前，某个星星疏朗的夜晚，西弗勒斯站在高塔之上，将桦木魔杖的杖尖指向邓布利多。他知道哈利就在楼梯的转角处看着他，那个男孩或许正期待着他能够救下邓布利多，将食死徒赶出霍格沃茨。<br/>西弗勒斯没有时间嘲笑男孩的天真，他冷酷地念出那个不可饶恕的咒语。索命咒的绿光击中那位伟大的白巫师，邓布利多的身体向后仰去，乘着霍格沃茨的夜风向下坠落，如同西弗勒斯的心脏。<br/>漆黑空洞的眼睛漠然注视着一切。食死徒团聚在他周围，他旁观着他们将霍格沃茨的礼堂和海格的小屋破坏殆尽。<br/>固执的救世主男孩追了上来，温柔不复的绿眼睛带着无尽的恨意恶狠狠地凌迟着西弗勒斯。他听到哈利尖锐的混杂着愤怒和失望的声音——<br/>“懦夫！”</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>西弗勒斯再次见到哈利，是1996年的圣诞节前夕。他穿着旅行斗篷，带着格兰芬多宝剑来到迪安森林。<br/>宝剑被西弗勒斯丢进池塘。他藏在暗处，用自己的守护神——一只银白色的牝鹿——引导着哈利拿到了那把属于真正的格兰芬多的剑。牝鹿消散时，他依然没有挪动身体。直到哈利浑身湿漉漉地爬出水面，西弗勒斯才向营地相反的方向移动，找空地幻影移形回到霍格沃茨。<br/>在西弗勒斯的计划中，他与这个注定要死去的男孩的下一次见面，应该在邓布利多所嘱咐的某个时候到来之际。救世主鲁突然闯入霍格沃茨并不是西弗勒斯想看到的，他试图用恐吓学生，胁迫告密的方式逼退那个不知天高地厚的年轻人。他知道哈利就藏在大厅的某处，听着他威胁这些可怜的学生。<br/>西弗勒斯想吓退哈利，如果不能，也可以向那些哈利的朋友们传递救世主已经潜入霍格沃茨的消息。但他没料到，男孩会自己从人群中站出来。头发乱糟糟的哈利披着格兰芬多的校袍，当着学生、教授和凤凰社成员的面，痛斥他是如何无耻地背叛了邓布利多的信任。没有灯光的大厅过分昏暗，西弗勒斯怎么都看不清哈利的眼睛。<br/>可西弗勒斯知道，哈利所讲述的那些他犯下的罪状，其实并不能震撼在场的任何一位熟知他的人——那些令人不齿的坏事，看起来就像是斯内普会做的。哈利稍后会从其他人嘴里得知他的更多恶行，例如他是如何掌控霍格沃茨，如何将学生像囚犯一样看管起来。哈利或许会咬牙切齿地咒骂他，但依然不会流露出丝毫惊讶。<br/>罪大恶极的西弗勒斯·斯内普在几位教授的驱赶下仓皇地逃离了霍格沃茨。他在城堡外仰望，看着它重新燃起代表爱与希望的灯火。<br/>夜风刺痛他的脸颊，西弗勒斯握紧自己的魔杖，转身离去。他不再是会感到委屈和不甘的孩子，他已经长大很久了。<br/>他也在这个世界上逗留太久了。<br/>西弗勒斯躺在尖叫棚屋的地板上，感受着血液从纳吉尼留下的伤口处不断地涌出。蛇毒顺着神经扩散的感觉一点都不痛，他努力地保持清醒，银蓝色的物质不受控制地自他的眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴中流出来。西弗勒斯的手指抓紧哈利长袍的前襟，他望着那个男孩儿，送上了自己三十八年的人生记忆。<br/>那并非什么能取悦别人的东西，西弗勒斯为此感到深深的悲哀。他青年时曾埋怨别人缔造了他人生中的多数悲剧，是莉莉的死亡逼迫他第一次直面真正的自己——一个不讨喜的怪物，鬼鬼祟祟的斯莱特林，卑鄙的告密者。<br/>他作恶多端，凭什么愤懑于那些常伴他左右的憎恨和恶意？<br/>有泪水混着银蓝色从西弗勒斯苍白枯瘦的面颊滑落。他抓紧哈利的衣服，努力震动他受损的声带，发出残破的声音，为自己祈求最后的礼物。<br/>“看……着……我……”西弗勒斯轻声说。<br/>那双漂亮的绿眼睛真的如他所愿，向他望过来。哈利伸出手，将他环抱在自己怀中。<br/>在人生的尽头，他竟然还能得到一丝体贴的善意。<br/>哈利的眼睛和莉莉的重叠在一起，那两双一模一样的绿眸，牵系着西弗勒斯一生全部的爱与温暖。他破碎的灵魂得到了慰藉，西弗勒斯甚至感到了从未有过的幸福。<br/>他的视线渐渐模糊，眼皮也变得分外沉重。抓着哈利衣服的手无力地垂落了下来，西弗勒斯最后听到的，只有尖叫棚屋内死一般的寂静。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>在西弗勒斯预想的未来中，他会在战争之后接受审判，然后承受摄魂怪的亲吻。<br/>他一生中少有称心如意的快乐，死亡应该会来得非常迅速。这个结局与他卑劣的灵魂十分般配，西弗勒斯对此毫无怨言。他早已厌倦了游走在黑暗与光明的边界，厌倦了日复一日的谎言和欺骗，他没有牵挂，没有留恋，死亡就是他最好的归宿。<br/>比起阿兹卡班肮脏的牢房，破败的尖叫棚屋对西弗勒斯算得上是种优待。他所有的挣扎和不甘，都在哈利出现的那一秒沉寂下去。西弗勒斯望着男孩的眼睛，在男孩复杂的目光和颤抖的臂弯里，平静地走向了他人生的终点站。<br/>他堕入无边无际的黑暗，耳边却依稀掠过谁的哭声。西弗勒斯听到有人在呼唤他的名字，一声一声，绵绵的情意顺着那些语句流入他的意识，硬生生地将他从昏迷之中拽了回来。他睁开眼，对上一双满是红血丝的眼睛。<br/>救世主男孩紧紧攥着他的左手，那条露在圣芒戈医院病服外的手臂上苍白洁净，什么都没有。哈利的脸颊和下巴上冒出了黑色的胡茬，在对上西弗勒斯尚未完全清醒的黑眸时，那双绿眼睛中突然泛起泪光。<br/>西弗勒斯惊讶地看着哈利埋头贴近他的手臂，发出幼兽一般的呜咽。男孩的泪水蹭在他的皮肤上，湿漉漉的，加上那副眼镜，实在让他有点难受。无法发出声音的西弗勒斯只好艰难地挪动右手，摸了摸哈利的黑发。<br/>别哭。西弗勒斯动了动嘴唇，无声地劝慰道。哈利有些呆愣地抬起脸看着他，几秒后，那只疲惫地搭在被子上的右手也被男孩抓在手里，温热的唇贴上西弗勒斯的手背。<br/>“西弗，西弗……”哈利不断地喊着他的名字，用西弗勒斯昏迷中听到过的那种语调。在他因为体力不支再次闭上眼睛之前，哈利突然凑近他，在他嘴角轻轻印下一个吻。<br/>耳边响起男孩的声音，温柔得仿佛初夏的风，那个吻就是最郑重的承诺——<br/>“我们还有很多时间。”哈利对他说。</p><p> </p><p>西弗勒斯在爱意地包裹下沉沉睡去。<br/>当他再次睁开眼睛，等待他的，是永昼的太阳，和恒久的春天。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来BE，但是我朋友说不行太惨了，你必须给我整个HE，所以……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>